Dramatis Personae
PCs *Lord-Captain Victoare Falkhomme: Rogue Trader, Captain der Domina Invicta *Lt Cdr Lucius Kay: Arch-Militant, Master-at-Arms und leitender Sicherheitsoffizier sowie 1. Leibwache des Lord-Captains. Er ist auch persönlicher Kampftrainer des Captains, auch wenn Victoare ihn, was den Nahkampf anbelangt, schon lange übertrifft. *Lt Cdr Tionaca Abalach-Re: Astropathin, Leitende Kommunikationsoffizierin *Lt Cdr Athan Black: Void-master, Chefpilot *Lt Cdr Cerobius Ectelion: Explorator, 1. Techpriester und Chefingenieur *Lt Cdr Heléne-Yoséphe de Grandefours; Seneschal, Herrin des Raunens *Lt Cdr Solomon Sanctus Caine, Navigator Das Haus Falkhomme NPCs An Bord der Domina Invicta *Cdr Augustus Gluck: Seneschall, 1. Offizier der Domina Invicta *Cdr Françoise Luxburg: Navigatorin *Lt Cdr Lennard “Needles” O’Bryant, Chefarzt der Domina Invicta *Lt Hans Grimm: Kommunikationsoffizier, Brücke *Unteroffizierin Hanna Grimm: Truppführerin der Spezialkampfeinheiten der Domina Invicta *''Sicherheitspersonal'' *Lt Erart Trare: Ehemaliger Steward an Bord des leichten Navy-Kreuzers Emperor’s Bounty, jetzt Leiter des Verpflegungswesens auf der Domina Invicta, direkt Seneschall Gluck unterstellt. *Lt. Brutus Grimm, Anführer der Falconian Guard auf der Brücke *Lt. Maximus Carnurm, Stellvertretender Anführer der Dominators *Lt. Barbara Black-Blue, Anführerin der FAGs (Falkhommis Arbites Generalis) Sonstige *OC Martin Martek, “der Gerechte”: Kadett der imperialen Marine und Anführer der Gestrandeten am Mond des Yu’vath-Sterns *'Palar': Priester und spiritueller Führer der “Bruderschaft”, einer Gemeinschaft gestrandeter Pilger im System des Yu’vath-Sterns; nun auf der Suche nach der Schreckensperle; zuletzt getroffen auf Vaporius *'Lynara' Cobald: Kapitänin des Transportschiffs The Free Hand, unterstützt die Bruderschaft in weltlichen Angelegenheiten *Naval Commander Larius Sans, Oberbefehlshabe der imperialen Marine auf Port Wander *'Evielyne Saintout', Leiterin des Falkhommeschen Nachrichtendienstes im Calixis-Sektor *'Vladaym Tocara', Vertreter einer Fraktion der Kasballica, betreut die Geschäftspartner in der Koronus Expanse *Lord-Captain Krawkin Feckward, Rogue Trader, scheint etwas mit Sklaven zu tun zu haben. *Captain Charlabelle Maghelan, geschäftsführendes Oberhaupt des Hauses Maghelan (in Vertretung ihres Vaters) und Captain der Grace of Sopha; vermutlich von Irenée Bastille VII. hingerichtet. *Lt Cdr Drusus Sigorsky, Chefpilot der Grace of Sopha. *'Anastela Wisniewska Astorien', Telepathin aus der Grube der Stimmen auf Footfall. *Captain Abel Gerrit, Bevollmächtigter des Hauses Arcadius im Calixis-Sektor. *Lord-Admiral Irenée Bastille VII, Rogue Trader, ehemaliger Admiral der imperialen Marine. *'Cleeve Ganef †', Vorarbeiter in der Wäscherei der Domina Invicta; Anführer einer Meuterei, von Lucius Kay ohne Verhandlung gerichtet. *Lady-Captain Li Sun, Rogue Trader, Oberhaupt des Hauses Ma’Kao. *'Djanko Scourge †', Rogue Trader, von Lord-Captain Falkhomme in der Schlacht um den Eldar-Tempel auf Quppa Psi 12 im Zweikampf getötet. *'Jeremiah Blitz', Rogue Trader *Seniortaktiker Graves, Oberkommandierender der Unzerstörbaren, einem Landschiff auf Zayth. *Captain Abdelqadir Bastille †, ehemaliger Captain der Irrgängerin; richtete sich selbst, nachdem die Falkhommeschen Truppen sein Schiff geentert hatten. *König Ansai, Priesterkönig des Stadtstaates Lah’ndan auf Vaporius. *Lord-Captain Draken Roth, Captain des Schlachtschiffs Lux Terræ unter Drusus; verschollen in der Ausdehnung. *'Asira', Stammesoberhaupt auf Dross. *'Herolf', Sprecher der Ausreisewiilligen Nachfahren von Zorn Umboldts Besatzung in der Prozession der Verdammten. *Der “King”, Anführer der kriminellen Meuterer auf Sabrine. *'Papa Jochel', Anführer der Gruppe von Psykern auf Sabrine. *'Hendryk Nexx', Rogue Trader und Verbündeter von Li Sun *'Athelorn-Kai', ein freundlicher Eldarkrieger? *Seher Serrenon, ein Eldarführer mit stark spiritueller Neigung und einem Hang zur Gewalttätigkeit gegenüber Menschen. Befehlsstruktur der Domina Invicta Lord Captain: Victoare Erich Falkhomme, Rogue Trader Warp Guide: Cdr. Françoise Luxburg, Navigator : Carto-Artifex: Lt. Pierre Diderot First Officer: Cdr. Augustus Gluck, Seneshall : High Factotum: Lt. Cdr. Aaron Henschel : Master of Whispers: Lt. Clarissa Samt : Purser: Lt. Gunther Grünspan : Ship’s Steward: Lt. Erart Trare Master Helmsman: Lt. Cdr. Athan Black, Voidmaster : Master of Etherics (Auspex): Lt. Hans Grimm : Stv. Master Helmsman: Ethin Green Master At Arms: Lt. Cdr. Lucius Kay, Arch-Militant : Master of Ordinance: Lt. Ulysses Uso : Chief Bosun (und stv. Master At Arms): Lt. Ramon Dextrose : Twistcatcher: Lt. Baldriana Black-Decker Enginseer Prime: Lt. Cdr. Cerobius Ecthelion, Explorator : Drivesmaster: Lt. NN Choir Master Telepathica: Lt. Cdr. Tionaca Abalach-Re : Master of the Vox: Lt. Tatiana Poriadotchnova : Astropathic Choir: Agathe, Bert Master of Whispers: Lt. Cdr. Heléne-Yoséphe de Grandefours Chief Chirurgeon: Lt. Cdr. Lennard “Needles” O’Bryant Die Domina Invicta Essential Components Jovian Pattern Class 2 Drive, Strelov 1 Warp Engine, Geller Field, Commerce Bridge, Vitae Pattern Life Sustainer, Voidsmen's Quarters, Deep Void Auger Array Supplemental Components Compartmentalized Cargo Hold, Augmented Retro Thrusters, Reinforced Interior Bulkheads, Librarium Vault, Runecaster (Xenotech) Weapons *Sunsear Laser Battery 4, Damage:1d10+2, Crit Rating: 4, Range: 9 Location: Dorsal *Mars Pattern Macrocannons 3, Damage:1d10+2, Crit Rating: 5, Range: 6 Location: Dorsal Ebenen auf der Brücke *0: Lord-Captain’s Level (Zero-level typically found only on ships from noble houses) *1: Command Level (“Bigwig Level”) *2: Operations Level (“Daemon Level”) *3: Operator Level (“Sweat Level”) Alarmstufen *Alarmstufe 4: Auf dem Schiff herrscht normaler Betrieb, es besteht keine Gefahr. *Alarmstufe 3: Es gibt eine potentielle Bedrohung in der Reichweite der Sensoren, jedoch keine unmittelbar auf das Schiff gerichtete Gefahr. *Alarmstufe 2: Das Schiff wird unmittelbar bedroht, jedoch (noch) nicht angegriffen. *Alarmstufe 1: Das Schiff wird angegriffen. *Alarmstufe 1+: Das Schiff wird geentert.